Time And Time again
by TwinSky72
Summary: Jack is immortal, hiccup is not; yet time after time they continue to find each other someway or another. And then one day he doesn't come back, cycle after cycle always there, always right within reach. But time continues to go on, and just like clockwork it will eventually go back to the start
1. Prologue

Time And Time Again

*Prologue*

Sometimes you don't control the wind, sometimes the wind controls you. It sweeps you off your feet and takes you to a destination you have no choice in. You can't say you really mind, the wind is like a friend and when it does this it feels like being dragged along on an adventure. It wants to show you something with such vigor that it can't wait for your approval, to be honest you are always excited at times like these. You trust the wind with so much because for the longest time it's just been you two.

Not anymore though, through some weird turn of events you ended up as a guardian, you ended up believed in. It was so wonderful to be seen... again.

You are pulled out of your thoughts as the wind comes to a sudden stop, since you weren't paying attention you tumble forward managing to catch yourself with your staff. You are sure you can hear the wind laughing at you (1).

"Haha, come on was that really necessary?" In response a small wind ruffles his hair. "I guess it was," he says with a laugh.

"No but seriously where are we?" He wonders aloud, swinging himself up from his dangling position he manages to flip himself up and stand on his treasured staff. He brings up his hand to shield his eyes from the sun; trying to get a better view of the area.

"Is this where I think it is?"

Jack's eyes widen as he takes in his surroundings, he knows this area very well; the waters, the trees, the mountains; he knows them like he knows the back of his hands. He used to come here often because of its naturally cold temperature. He basically lived here for awhile because it made him feel less lonely. Less lonely because of...

"Is that smoke?" His head whips up so fast for a second he thought he broke his neck. "That is smoke!"

It's concerning to say the least, this area has been uninhabited for years, the members of this village having sailed off in search of a less desolate location. So far off from any nearby isle it makes no sense that someone would be out here.

The wind knows what he wants to do before he can even think it himself; his form descends quickly into forest, the source of the smoke within viewing distance. It hasn't changed much from what he can remember, for every missing tree another has replaced it and some are so huge he has no idea how they've lived for so many years, it's been over 300 years since he really looked at this place.

He manages to catch himself before he walks straight up to the source of the smoke. He hides behind a tree, unsure if this person would be able to see him or not. A teenage boy sits in front of a fire, back turned to Jack, he's staring intently at the fire though every once in awhile he notices his head turns slightly in each direction, as though waiting for something to come out of the forest. The boy seems familiar but Jack just cannot figure out why.

Taking a chance Jack strides forward making his footsteps as loud as possible in hopes of the boy hearing him. It works, the second he takes the first step the boy shoots up and turns around smiling. Although when his eyes land on Jack the smile disappears.

And suddenly the reason why the boy looked so familiar dawns on Jack, he does know him! A smile lights up on Jack's face as his eyes lock on to the boy.

"Hiccup?" He asks, a bit wary, he's sure it's him but it just doesn't make sense.

He widens his eyes when the name is called but they narrow quickly after.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"


	2. Beginnings

Period One

Beginnings

Jack remembers when he first met Hiccup, or at least, truly saw him. The image of a little boy who would sit and sketch the playing children and occasionally join in springs to mind from his many visits through the small village.

Anyways, it was at the beginning of winter, at least winter somewhere considering it was perpetually winter here, he sat at the top of the mountain helping this frozen island along in its descent to an even more frigid temperature.

He had just finished blowing a particularly big gust of snow when he noticed a somewhat large figure flying directly into it. His eyes widened, to fly directly into the center of a snow storm was dangerous, especially since it was at its strongest right now.

With a simple command the wind propels him into the mini-blizzard; Jack refuses to see this happen because of him in front of his own eyes. He loves fun and happiness and this is definitely not that.

"Toothless bud are you goanna be okay?" The voice is coming from somewhere in the storm and Jack angles himself towards the sound. He's confused, the figure he saw was much too large to be human and they can't fly either. Why would a human voice be up here?

A small rumble comes from the same direction and the voice from before snickers a bit. "I trust you then; let's do this." So the voice is with someone? It still makes no sense.

Jack reaches the figure just in time to see it dive down a laugh being the only thing left in its wake. He floats there for a second before following it down, he's interested now. It's going just as fast as he can, if not faster, and he's surprised. He has never seen anything ever keep up with him, let alone exceed his speed.

Even after escaping the cloud of wind and snow it keeps up its speed, if anything it accelerates a bit, until reaching the ground. Jack goes down with it not having yet got a good look at this mysterious figure.

Jack lands on a tree branch finally getting to see what was flying up there and it's a boy and a... dragon? Sure it's been awhile since he last visited this place but he is pretty sure the people of this village hunt these guys. He couldn't say he approved of such actions but it wasn't like he could do much about it, it was nice that this kid seemed to get along with them.

"We're getting really good at the flying thing aren't we bud? Couple weeks back and who knows if we would've gotten through that." The dragon makes a happy sound and licks the boy's face, the smile that forms on his face makes Jack smile as well, what a nice infectious smile.

"Where'd that come from though? It may be that time of year but that came out of nowhere, clear skies one second and well that the next. It was really weird." He finishes scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that." Sometimes Jack likes to respond when people talk about his work, it can be a bit soothing to pretend to converse with someone, since no one can see him or hear him.

"Why? It's not like you can control the weather." The boy responds, back turned to Jack.

"Wait what?" He misheard or the boy was talking to the dragon, obviously not him.

The boy sighs and stands up, turning to face Jack, a hand on his hip.

"I _said_ it's not like you can control the weather, I know you heard me you are right there."

Jack's eyes widen so quickly and suddenly that he falls over in surprise, the annoyed look on the other boy's face instantly dissipates into worry.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm sorry it was my fault wasn't it." Jack stares dumbly, his loose grip on the branch loosening even more until he finally falls. His descent is gentle as the wind cradles him, placing him gently on the ground.

The boy stares at Jack, eyes wide as the dragon comes up from behind and nuzzles the boy's side. He scratches behinds the beast's ear not breaking eye contact with Jack.

"You... you!" He's pointing at Jack, arm shaking wildly.

"I can explain!" His arms shoot up in defense; this boy can _see_ him, _hear_ him! He can't risk scaring him off because of his magical, extremely awesome he must admit, powers.

"That was_ amazing_! It's like you can control the wind, none of the books I've read have ever talked about a human with that kind of power." He finished, eyes shining with wonder before he pauses and then opens his mouth wide in realization. "Are you even human? Could you be one of those magical sprites I've read stories about? Hmm, you're so tall and human-like; you have to be some high-class level spirit! Probably of winter since you did apologize for it."

Jack stares in utter disbelief as the boy continues to ramble on; currently mumbling about some winter spirit he just knows he knows the name of. He certainly had imagined his first time meeting someone who saw him and this was not it. The boy was not shocked at all by him, no, not at all, simply amazed; a childish sort of wonder on the teenagers face. And Jack can't help but be amazed by it.

"I know I've read about it what was it again?" The boy taps his chin his brows furrowed in concentration, "starts with a J... Ja... Ju... Jo! Jokul Frosti; yeah that was it. The infamous spirit of winter bringing snow and mischief where he goes, I think that's how it goes."

"I have no idea what you are talking about my name is Jack Frost, but I have to say that description is pretty spot on."

The boy rolls his eyes and Jack wonders what he did to deserve that. "It's the same name, one in English the other in Norse."

"Huh?"

"Do you not know about different languages? I mean sure I can't speak them but I do know them."

"You all sound the same to me; wherever I go I can always understand." He's been all over and heard countless conversations and never once has he not understood.

"Seriously, is that true?" His hands are waving wildly in the air as he speaks and Jack can almost see the not actually there jumping. "That's amazing, I wonder what language you here us in, I guess you wouldn't know but that's really cool."

A gentle but loud rumbling disrupts the others from his thoughts. "Oh Thor, you're right Toothless it's getting late I need to get back and quick!" He leans down and scratches the dragon's ear. "You go on ahead bud I'll finish here first."

Standing back up he turns once again to Jack smiling. "It was nice meeting you Jack Frost; it's not every day you get to meet the spirit of winter. And also find out that he is apparently a teenage boy? I guess all those lore's about you being an old man were wrong."

"H-hey wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

The boy flushes an indignant pink and awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Have I seriously not introduced myself yet? My dad would kill me for being so disrespectful; heck I am disappointed in myself too. Uh, anyways, my names Hiccup and I really need to get going."

"Can we meet again?"

"I guess so, I usually go out with toothless a bit earlier than this so just come find me. We usually stay in this area so I don't think it should be that hard to find." And then he was gone and Jack could only stand there in utter confusion.

It would be the first of many instances in which Jack and Hiccups paths would cross; a long time runner in the immortal life of a spirit. Time and time again they would meet like clockwork. Going full circle and starting right back at the beginning.

**Words**: 1,368

**Nat**: This is painfully short and I can't help but dislike their conversation, it feels horridly out of character but ughh

Just goanna post it

This has been sitting on my computer since mid may and we are now in june so i think it's time to just get it over with and post it. We have the prologue and chapter one up so thats something

Just a question about something I have yet to decide, would you like them to have met before or after the village found out? Depending on the answer we get two different plot points, i'm kind of leaning towards one but i don't mind changing.


End file.
